


I Found

by Sphinx28



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eggsy loves Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, гарри уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Эггси никогда не поднимался на второй этаж, когда приходил в этот дом. Не мог заставить себя вновь войти в кабинет с красными стенами и газетными вырезками на них. Казалось, если он снова взглянет на лежащий на столе ноутбук, то опять увидит бесконечное синее небо над церковью в Кентукки, на котором в последний раз остановился взгляд Гарри.





	1. I miss you more than I thought I would

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию в фикрайтерской игре: "Написать драббл по песне или арту". В данном случае песня Amber Run - I Found.
> 
> А тут картинки просто отвечающие настроению фика:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c6/e3/5b/c6e35ba8f1ce0a84c2926cea1b04936f.jpg
> 
> https://i-h1.pinimg.com/564x/6c/a1/15/6ca115d63003f31a75110fbca9d7464e.jpg
> 
> https://i-h1.pinimg.com/564x/4c/79/eb/4c79ebc6f2ab82a6b8f06b408e6c8b5e.jpg
> 
> Видео на песню, которая использовалась для фика:  
> https://youtu.be/g94zKIwnGUs
> 
> Просто клипы об отношениях Эггси и Гарри, кому интересно проникнуться:
> 
> https://youtu.be/unib9a1iNd8
> 
> https://youtu.be/DwBM7QjOl7M
> 
> https://youtu.be/dwQH1uAWsfQ

_I'll use you as a warning sign_  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
  
And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I missed you more than I thought I would  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
  
And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

  
  
  
  
_Мне не хватает тебя больше, чем я представлял._  
  
Отрешённо кивая, принимая титул Галахада, единственное, о чём Эггси может думать — как блядски неправильно называть его  _этим_  именем.  
  
Это как будто его точку опоры сместили, отобрали у него, не оставили больше единственного ориентира на пути выкарабкивания со дна. Снесли предупреждающий знак; то, что всегда могло привести его в чувство, вернуть здравое сознание. После пули Валентайна от этого и так практически ничего не осталось, только выжженный под веками образ, который Эггси видел перед собой в зеркале, когда в самолёте поправлял костюм, перед тем как войти в бункер и начать двигаться, словно хищный зверь, буквально видя тень того, чьим движениям он подражал. Тень бесконечно идеального, потрясающе убийственного Галахада — рыцаря без страха и упрёка. А теперь его, словно в насмешку, самого назвали Галахадом. Это было бы охренеть как иронично, если бы не было пиздец как больно.  
  
_Я поднялся выше, чем когда-либо мог мечтать. Только благодаря тебе._  
  
Не благодаря тому, что Гарри вытащил его из тюрьмы, не благодаря тому, что привёл в Кингсмен. Благодаря тому, что он смотрел и  _видел_  совсем не то, что видели остальные. Видел больше, чем пропащего мальчишку, когда-то мечтавшего быть олимпийским чемпионом и стремившегося в морскую пехоту, но всё проебавшего. Гарри смотрел так, что Эггси хотелось сжать зубы и лезть, карабкаться, ползти вперёд, становиться лучше, сильнее, умнее. Показать, что Гарри Харт не ошибся.  
  
_Я использовал тебя, как ориентир, учась, когда брать, а когда отдавать._  
  
Гарри был его ориентиром для сравнения во всём. И даже когда Эггси спорил с ним до ходящих по челюсти желваков, он знал, всегда в глубине души знал, что Гарри прав. Гарри ошибся только раз, когда сказал, что разберётся во всём этом бардаке, когда вернётся.  
  
Он так и не вернулся.  
  
И тогда настала пора для Эггси отдавать. Делать всё, чтобы Гарри им гордился. Нести имя Галахада с честью. И выть, сжимая зубами подушку, только по ночам, когда даже вездесущий Мерлин не мог его услышать. Или тактично делал вид, что не слышит.  
  
И Эггси лез из своей шкуры, чтобы оправдать возложенное доверие. Изматывал себя до глубоких тёмных кругов под глазами и бьющейся в висках тупой боли, но его руки ни разу не дрогнули и ни разу не промахнулись. Его сознание оставалось ясным и пустым. Он был идеальным агентом и бежал в это, ныряя с головой, в попытках не дать себя времени, чтобы остановиться и  _вспомнить._  
  
Но чёртов позывной жёг ему язык, заставлял дёргаться и удерживать себя от желания обернуться и найти стоящего за плечом того единственного человека, к кому должны были обращаться по этому имени.  _Грёбаный идеальный Галахад, какого чёрта ты оставил меня? Какого чёрта ты умер, Гарри?_  
  
Эггси не напивался, Эггси не срывался, он даже не пререкался больше с Мерлином. Он просто приходил в знакомый дом, совсем недалеко от ателье на Сэвил Роу, и садился за прочный дубовый стол в столовой. Словно наяву видел себя, с гримасой на лице крутящего в руках нож для масла, и сидящего рядом Гарри в идеально белой рубашке и полосатом фартуке, который смотрел на него с бесконечным терпением в глазах. С бесконечным спокойствием, под маску которого Эггси так нестерпимо хотел влезть, сорвать её к чертям, вновь увидеть опасного и стремительного Галахада, от которого он не мог отвести взгляд в пабе.  
  
Но последним, что он увидел в глазах Гарри, было  _разочарование_ , и это жгло не хуже вдавленного в голую кожу окурка, заставляя вновь и вновь корчиться от бесконечного бессильного стыда.  _Ты ведь знаешь, Гарри, я не хотел этого говорить. Ты ведь должен знать, ты, мать твою, не мог не знать…_  
  
Эггси никогда не поднимался на второй этаж, когда приходил в этот дом. Не мог заставить себя вновь войти в кабинет с красными стенами и газетными вырезками на них. Казалось, если он снова взглянет на лежащий на столе ноутбук, то опять увидит бесконечное синее небо над церковью в Кентукки, на котором в последний раз остановился взгляд Гарри за миг до того, как очки перестали транслировать изображение и экран мёртво потух.  
  
Последнее, что слышал от него Гарри — это то, как он обвиняет его в смерти отца. Последнее, что видел Эггси его глазами — ослепительную яркую синеву бескрайних небес.  
  
Рыцарь Галахад вознёсся на небо, не успев найти святой Грааль, а вместо него осталась подделка с его именем, бесконечным списком ошибок и зудящим чувством вины. Фальшивый Галахад, который по нелепому стечению удачи и обстоятельств спас мир.  
  
Эггси сворачивался на диване в гостиной дома Гарри и думал о том, что отдал бы триумф в бункере Валентайна за возможность попасть в грёбаную сельскую церковь за минуту до того, как Гарри из неё выйдет.  
  
_Образумь меня. Вбей в меня здравый смысл. Я качусь с катушек без тебя, Гарри._  
  
Знал ли Гарри, что делал, когда подводил его к зеркалу в ателье? Когда произносил слова, въевшиеся на подкорку и навсегда изменившие вектор стремлений Эггси. Когда не выстрелил дротиком с амнезией, когда раскидал парней Дина в баре, когда встретил его у полицейского участка. Знал ли он, как это изменит мир Эггси? Как навсегда сдвинет его точку восприятия, неумолимо замкнёт его мироощущение на самом Харте, на непоколебимом агенте Галахаде.  _Знал ли ты, Гарри, что ты делаешь со мной?_  
  
Если не знал, то Эггси готов был рассмеяться до слёз, до истерических всхлипов, и побиться головой об стену. Потому что сам он  _знал_ , что для него будет значить Гарри Харт ещё до того, как припёрся в ателье Кингсмен. До того, как, весь внутренне сотрясаясь от предчувствия, что сегодня  _что-то_  произойдёт, заявил, что Харт не похож на портного. В какой именно момент в промежутке между знакомством у полицейского участка и тем, как он встретился взглядом с Гарри, сидящим на диванчике в ателье, Эггси осознал, что чертовски попал — было сложно сказать. Но попал он основательно, по самое не балуйся, на ровном месте, не ожидая этого, но будучи никак не в состоянии на это повлиять.  
  
_Я нашёл любовь там, где её, чёрт возьми, не должно было возникнуть._  
  
Он всего лишь залипал на Галахада, расшвыривающего по грязному пабу крепких парней, как ничего не весящие кегли. Всего лишь пытался поднять челюсть с пола, смотря на хищную грацию движений, на немыслимую скорость реакции, на, чёрт возьми, даже не выбившуюся из аккуратной причёски чёлку. Всего лишь чувствовал накрывающее облегчение и слабость в коленях, слыша непередаваемо спокойный голос со стальными нотками где-то в районе своего плеча, с холодной вежливостью угрожающий Дину. Всего лишь едва удерживался от того, чтобы облизать пересохшие вмиг губы, сталкиваясь с пристальным взглядом Гарри в зеркале, и обмирал, впервые увидев его лёгкую улыбку, предназначавшуюся именно ему. А потом всё покатилось по наклонной со скоростью грёбаной скоростной подземной капсулы Кингсмен.  
  
Ранение Гарри, кома и дежурства в его палате. Вторая примерочная, ехидный взгляд портного и собственное смущение в ответ на слова Харта, окатившее жаром щёки, но не способное заставить удержаться от идиотской улыбки. Рельсы, грохочущий поезд, тёплый довольный взгляд Гарри и его пальцы, задевающие кожу на запястьях, пока он разрезал верёвки. И двадцать четыре часа с наставником как финальный десяток гвоздей в крышку гроба.  
  
Эггси влипал, как мошка в янтарь, всё сильнее и глубже с каждой новой встречей и был совершенно не в силах что-то с этим поделать. Да, по правде сказать, не очень-то и хотел. Даже сейчас не хочет.  
  
_Где ж ты, блядь, Гарри, когда мне так нужно, чтобы ты вправил мне мозги?_  
  
Но даже если бы Гарри был жив, если бы его кровь не окропила дорожку перед грёбаной американской церковью, а гаснущий взгляд не устремился в небо, это бы никак не повлияло на то, что Эггси никогда бы не получил то, чего хотел. О чём боялся даже думать, но хотеть перестать не мог. Потому что это был Гарри Харт, и, если было недостаточно разницы в возрасте, социальном положении и воспитании, даже если отбросить так и не выясненную сексуальную ориентацию, даже тогда всё ещё оставался долг Гарри перед Ли Анвином, исключительно ради которого он и возился с его пропащим сыном. А если и этого было мало, то всегда было достаточно задуматься о том, что это же, чёрт возьми,  _Галахад_  — лучший в своём деле агент, безупречный джентльмен, профессиональный убийца и такой же профессиональный дипломат, способный как уговорить, так и соблазнить любого человека, независимо от пола и возраста. Кто-то, кто был на столько порядков выше и лучше Эггси, что это было даже не смешно. Он мог сколько угодно тянуться за Гарри и подражать ему. Мог надеть идеально сидящий костюм и взять в руки длинный чёрный зонт. Мог избавиться от уличного говора и вести себя как грёбаный аристократ с серебряной ложечкой в заднице. Но всё это и близко не поднимало его до уровня  _настоящего_  Галахада. И с этим можно было только смириться.  
  
По правде говоря, Эггси смирился бы с чем угодно, лишь бы Гарри был сейчас жив.  
  
Он бы согласился перестать быть агентом Кингсмен, он бы снова съехал в свой дрянной район и отдал бы пуленепробиваемый костюм без единого возражения, если бы это могло вернуть того Галахада, чьё место он не по праву занимал. Если бы это могло вернуть ему Гарри Харта, если бы Эггси смог ещё раз посмотреть в его тёплые понимающие глаза и увидеть лёгкую, спрятавшуюся в уголках губ, улыбку.  
  
_Ты можешь потом совсем прогнать меня со своего порога, Гарри, я знаю, что заслужил это, только вернись. Пожалуйста._  
  
Он бормотал это в очередной из одинаковых дней, сжимаясь в уголке дивана в тёмной гостиной дома Харта, хоть и прекрасно знал, что мертвецам нет дела до просьб живых. Никто не придёт и никто не вернётся, как бы сильно ты этого не хотел. Но Эггси просто не мог, даже спустя несколько месяцев, не мог поверить, что непревзойдённый агент Галахад мог умереть. Даже помня, как тот лежал в коме, даже зная, что он не неуязвимый и не бессмертный, Эггси всё равно  _не мог_ этого принять. Гарри Харт не мог погибнуть от пули шепелявого сумасшедшего фрика, он не мог не догадаться, что его ждёт на выходе из церкви, он просто  _не мог_ нарушить обещание и не вернуться.  
  
_Джентльмены всегда держат своё слово, мать твою, Гарри, разве не так?_  
  
Но жизнь никогда не баловала Эггси. Никогда не преподносила ему что-то на блюдечке и всегда отбирала то, что успевало стать ему дорого. Он не был достойным того, чтобы ему давали второй шанс. Он и первый-то сокрушительно проебал, лишившись разом и возможности стать агентом и доверия наставника. И Гарри не должен был держать перед ним никакие обещания. Гэри Анвин не был человеком, достойным этого.  
  


***

  
Когда Эггси открыл глаза, на улице уже окончательно стемнело. По всей видимости, он так и отрубился на диване Гарри, даже не сняв очки. Он снова провёл полдня после задания, сидя в чужом доме, вместо того, чтобы отоспаться или хотя бы привести себя в порядок. Скула ныла, на ней наливался синяк от пропущенного удара, но разбудило его, кажется, не это. Очки вновь слегка завибрировали, обозначая входящий сигнал.  
  
— Мерлин, — хрипло ответил Эггси, коснувшись дужки и принимая вызов, даже не потрудившись использовать вопросительную интонацию или изобразить интерес. Честно говоря, ему было абсолютно всё равно, зачем звонил координатор. Если это было очередное задание, то он просто встанет и отправится на него, не задавая лишних вопросов. В конце концов, быть хорошим агентом — это именно то, чего хотел бы от него Галахад. И он не мог его подвести.  
  
— Эггси, — прозвучал невозмутимый голос координатора, и Эггси слегка вздрогнул. Мерлин настойчиво называл его только по позывному с тех пор, как он его получил, то ли следуя инструкциям, то ли с профилактической целью приучить его к мысли, что отныне имя Галахада закреплено за ним и это не изменится. И от внезапно прозвучавшего прозвища ледяная корка, сковывавшая сознание Эггси, вдруг дрогнула, ещё не ломаясь, но обзаводясь сеткой мелких трещин. Судорожный вдох наполнил лёгкие воздухом, когда он понял, что уже несколько секунд задерживает дыхание.  
  
— Эггси, было бы замечательно, если бы ты изобразил живого человека и ответил, когда к тебе обращаются, — фраза должна была быть сказана в типичном для Мерлина ядовитом тоне, но внезапно прозвучала мягко, что встряхнуло Эггси похлеще язвительного сарказма. Он напряжённо выпрямился на диване и сжал руку на лежащем рядом смявшемся пиджаке.  
  
— Я слушаю, Мерлин.  
  
— И это отлично, что ты слушаешь. Очень тебе признателен. Ведь я всего лишь пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя уже десять минут. — А вот и знакомый тон вернулся. Несмотря ни на что, Эггси хмыкнул, чуть расслабляясь. — Ну сам виноват, будет меньше времени подготовиться.  
  
— Подготовиться к чему? Если вам надо, чтобы я надрал чьи-либо задницы в какой-то очередной жопе мира, я и так готов.  
  
— Похвальное рвение, только мне даром не сдался агент, который уже не держится на ногах, мистер Анвин. И к тому же, вам будет чем заняться в ближайшее время. — Мерлин на мгновение замолк, словно что-то проверяя, и ровным тоном продолжил, будто проводя инструктаж: — Скоро в дверь дома, в котором ты находишься, постучат. Будь так добр, открой.  
  
— Открыть? Но я сейчас не у себя дома, Мерлин… — сбивчиво начал Эггси, но его тут же перебили.  
  
— Я прекрасно осведомлён, в каком ты сейчас доме, спасибо большое. Неужели думаешь, что я не знаю местоположение своих агентов? Вытащи уже голову из задницы, Эггси, и иди открывать дверь, — неожиданным образом закончил Мерлин и, мать его, усмехнулся. А потом отключил связь.  
  
— Лысый говнюк, — пробормотал Эггси и, помотав головой, всё же встал. Покосившись на пиджак и коснувшись кобуры, лежащей рядом с ним, решил, что Мерлин не стал бы требовать открыть дверь, не предупредив об опасности, а значит, можно идти так.  
  
Он сделал первые пару шагов из гостиной на автомате, но вскоре нерешительно замер, дойдя до выхода в коридор. Сердце замирало в груди, как у старика с аритмией, и Эггси никак не мог понять, что такого в словах Мерлина так его зацепило. Что такого он сказал, отчего сейчас так сводило напряжённым ожиданием горло, не давая протолкнуть в лёгкие нормальную порцию кислорода?  
  
_Ты грёбаный агент, возьми уже яйца в кулак и открой чёртову дверь._  
  
Мысль отчётливо прозвучала в голове голосом координатора, но Эггси сейчас было не до вывертов собственного сознания. Он, словно загипнотизированный, застыл в маленькой прихожей и пытался не дать себе сойти с ума, постепенно складывая в голове то, что могли означать туманные формулировки Мерлина.  
  
Он не мог позволить себе поверить в такое. Он скорее сожрёт свой пафосный галстук, чем даст себе призрачную надежду, которой не суждено сбыться.  _И думать не смей, Эггси._  
  
Но он  _не мог_  не подумать. Стоя в шаге от деревянной преграды двери, Эггси пытался отбросить сумасшедшие отчаянные мысли и никак не мог.  _А что, если правда?.._  
  
Части головоломки упрямыми щелчками соединялись в одно целое, анализ полученной информации, намёков и полутонов происходил словно бы сам собой, без участия сознания, с использованием всего долбаного багажа тренировок агента секретной службы, неотвратимо выдавая результат, которого Эггси отчаянно жаждал и в который боялся поверить.  
  
Он едва коснулся пальцами ручки двери, когда в неё коротко постучали. _Уверенно,_ — подсказал мозг, независимо от желания самого Эггси выстраивая ассоциации. —  _Словно к себе домой._  
  
Дышать стало совсем невозможно, но Эггси упрямо повернул ручку.  
  
И воздух сжался острым комом в груди, а сердце замерло, спустя секунду взрываясь оглушительным стаккато в ушах.  
  
— Здравствуй, Эггси.


	2. Бонус - I found love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, я не смогла вовремя остановиться и написала небольшое дополнение)  
> Ворнинг: возможен перебор, ООС и флафф))   
> Арт к части) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5e/f1/be/5ef1bebfa8c2b9fc3551b97ab8ccb34b.jpg

— Здравствуй, Эггси.  
  
Всё тот же ровный голос. Всё та же лёгкая, почти незаметная улыбка уголками губ. Всё такой же безупречный костюм.  
  
Эггси сглотнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он ведь не спит, всё так же сжавшись в углу дивана в доме Гарри Харта? И не пробил голову на миссии, ловя сейчас такие прекрасные, но такие  _нереальные_ глюки, будучи в отключке после ранения? Или, может, очередной чокнутый фрик изобрёл новое излучение и заставляет людей видеть несбыточное?  
  
Эггси дрогнувшей рукой дотянулся до очков и, не открывая глаз, выдохнул:  
  
— Мерлин?..  
  
— Это правда он, Эггси, — негромко ответил координатор. А потом добавил, явно обращаясь не к нему, но не отключая его канал связи: — Галахад, парня сейчас удар хватит, сделай уже что-нибудь.  
  
И Эггси распахнул глаза, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом Гарри Харта.  
  
— Я рад, что ты дождался меня, Эггси, — произнёс Гарри мягко, и в этой фразе совершенно непередаваемым образом прозвучало так много, что Эггси буквально сломался, рассыпался на осколки, потерял всю свою броню отчуждения и идеальных манер, и практически вывалился на Гарри через порог, судорожно вцепляясь в ворот его пиджака.  
  
— Гарри… Господи боже, блядь,  _Гарри_. — Эггси обшаривал взглядом его лицо, сминал дрожащими пальцами дорогую ткань костюма, и всё ещё не мог до конца поверить. На левом виске Гарри алел кривой шрам, от которого Эггси перетряхнуло ледяным ужасом, само лицо Харта было бледнее, чем обычно, а его фигура стала, кажется, ещё стройнее под идеальным костюмом, но это был всё тот же Гарри. Живой.  
  
И Эггси не выдержал, потянулся к нему, обхватил руками за шею и, подавив рвущийся изнутри всхлип, вжался в плечо Харта лицом, сбивая с переносицы очки и даже не делая попытки их поймать. Он не смог бы сейчас расцепить свои руки, даже если бы ему угрожали оружием. Не смог бы оторваться от Гарри, даже если бы тот сам его попросил. Пальцы судорожно впивались в пиджак на спине Харта, под щекой размеренно поднималась грудная клетка, а Эггси никак не мог найти силы и заставить себя отойти, прекратить вести себя как невоспитанный проходимец, отчаянно обнимая Гарри посреди открытой улицы. Пусть Галахад отчитает его потом, пусть отстранится с непробиваемой вежливостью, сжимающей внутренности в ледяной комок, пусть даже попросит уйти, но сейчас никто не мог забрать у Эггси это мгновение, когда живой дышащий Гарри был в его в руках, когда он мог вдыхать знакомый, чуть терпкий запах его одеколона и слышать приглушённое тканью биение сердца, которое своим ровным ритмом отматывало назад все дни глухой отчаянной тоски и выжигающей душу потери.  
  
Гарри вернулся, несмотря и вопреки всему. Вернулся не ради Эггси, но потому, что просто не мог не вернуться. Потому что настоящий Галахад всегда возвращается, и какому-то сумасшедшему ублюдку не стать причиной его смерти. И Эггси не переставал верить в это, всё это время не переставал. Но просто не мог сейчас удержать упрямо прорывающиеся сквозь крепко зажмуренные веки слёзы, которые впитывались в ткань пуленепробиваемого кингсменовского пиджака, безнадёжно разрушая идеальность джентльменского образа.  
  
— Гарри, прости, я… — Эггси сглотнул комок в горле, стараясь удержать рвущиеся наружу чувства и не распасться на части прямо здесь, перед Галахадом. Он тренированный агент, он может взять себя в руки хотя бы на долбанные пять минут и не опозориться ещё больше. — Извини, я не хотел… — полным раскаяния голосом продолжил Эггси, делая движение, чтобы отстраниться, но тут же оказался пойман хваткой крепких рук, сомкнувшихся на спине и вновь вжавших его в Гарри.  
  
— Тише, мальчик мой, — мягко проговорил Гарри и провёл рукой по его спине, словно успокаивая дрожь, пробирающую Эггси. Тёплые пальцы коснулись затылка и аккуратно пригладили растрепавшиеся волосы, а после остались там же, удерживая Эггси, не давая ему сломаться и показывая, что он больше не один. — Я здесь.  
  
Силы держаться стремительно исчезли, словно мгновенно вытекли прочь, как из дырявого сосуда, тело Эггси сотряслось от прорвавшихся, уже ничем не удерживаемых рыданий, и он вжался лицом в Гарри ещё сильнее, отпуская себя, позволяя горю, вине и боли выходить наружу, вырываться вместе со слезами, ослабляя удавку на шее и вес груза на плечах, чтобы наконец оставить вместо себя спокойную пустоту, которую он теперь мог заполнить чем-то лучшим. Чем-то светлым.  
  
И Гарри держал его, не отпускал ни на секунду, его сильные руки, которые могли сломать человеку шею за мгновение, бережно сжимали Эггси в объятиях, тёплыми касаниями возвращая ему землю под ногами и веру в то, что всё наладится. Не может не наладиться, когда за это отвечает рыцарь Галахад — его путеводный маяк, его точка равновесия, его непоколебимая опора и ориентир. Тот, кто не собирается выпускать его из своих объятий.  
  
— Я больше никуда не денусь, Эггси, — тихо выдохнул Гарри, сжимая его крепче и склоняясь к самому уху, прикасаясь щекой к щеке. — Я обещаю тебе.  
  
— Джентльмены всегда выполняют свои обещания, — прошептал Эггси и поднял голову, отрывая лицо от плеча Гарри и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
— Да, Эггси. — Гарри склонил голову и мягко провёл пальцами по его щеке. — Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8062848


End file.
